memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Discovery (NCC-74749)
The USS Discovery (NCC-74749) was a Starship in service to Starfleet in the late 23rd century. The Discovery was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2270 and was placed under the command of Commodore Martha Mcbeath. The Discovery is known to be one the finest ships with one of the best crews in the fleet and has had an extraordinary career, from First-Contact mission to preventing the Galaxy from heading into War. The Discovery s main mission is to explorer the unknown but she can also be a battleship when needed. History Construction The USS Discovery was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars from 2267-2270 under the supervision of Lieutenant commander Robert. While the ship was under construction an energy-like lifeform gave birth to its young in the Discovery s newly installed Warp Core. The energy-like lifeform’s young stayed dormant inside the Warp Core until 2273 when the lifeform woke up and nearly caused the ship to explode. (see below) Mcbeaths eight-year Mission The USS Discovery was involved in all the stories. 2270 The USS Discovery began her mission on her Shake-down cruise. Where on Earth Yellowstone Park exploded and as the Discovery was the most sophisticated ship in the Fleet at that time, she was ordered to try and find away to get rid of the cloud that surrounded Earth by heating up the sun, that burned away the cloud which surrounded the planet. For saving planet Earth the entire crew of the Discovery was promoted up a rank in Later that year the Discovery went in search for the and found it in orbit around a collapsing planet. The crew beamed over and found that everyone had killed themselves. Soon after all the crew of the Discovery began acting aggressively. The planet exploded and the Discovery zoomed away at Warp 10. The crew realized that they went back in time so they could save the crew of the Au-dela before they began killing each other. 2271 The USS Discovery was in orbit around Titonas 7 doing an archaeological survey of the planet when the survey team was taken hostage by a Folian Task Force. So Commodore Martha Mcbeath decided to go down to the planet to resolve the situation. This was soon found out to be a plan to divert the Discovery so that a Folian Type Saris warship could get into Federation Space. This attempt was soon stopped by Commander Lucy Wright. The Discovery was waiting for the rendezvous with the Starship for a shipment of cargo when their was a Distress Call from a Jeloran Warship. An away team scanned the Warship and managed to escape the explosion. They downloaded the information from the tricorder and then after a while the crew found that the ships computer had been infected with a Jeloran Computer Virus. Robert managed to get rid of the Virus, by programming a Computer Virus Firewall. 2272 The USS Discovery found that several of the Federations Outer-Most Colonies had been destroyed so the Discovery was ordered to protect the other Colonies. The Jelorans attempted to destroy the remaining Colonies claiming that they were spying. It was quite a difficult battle. But after the Discovery managed to get her Engines working again she badly crippled the Jeloran Battleship. Captain T'ong managed to escape before his ship exploded. The USS Discovery participated in some War-games to see how long the Discovery could last out in a fight Commodore Martha Mcbeath didn’t support this idea but she was ordered by Starfleet Command. The War-games began an somehow the Discovery’s computer gained intelligence and began to act and seriously attack the war-game ships. The Discovery destroyed the but before it could destroy any more ships Chief Engineer Robert shut down the Computer. It was then discovered that the computer virus that infected the computer last year mutated and got past the Firewall. 2273 In 2273 the Discovery left the Milky-Way but was forced back in by some powerful force that attacked the Discovery, killed nine of her crew and damaged the ship. The ship's Chief Engineer (Engineer Robert) had to redesign the Warp Core so that it would work again by redeveloping the Dilitheum Crystal. The Warp Core of the Discovery began to have fluctuations so Robert shut down the Core. These fluctuations continued that soon turned into a Warp Core breach, luckily Robert stabilized the Core and scanned it to see why it was acting strangely. He then found out that it was an energy-like creature that had been dormant in the Warp Core for 4 years. And with the amount of Antimatter being pumped into the Warp Core the lifeform couldn’t get out. So Commodore Mcbeath ordered the Antimatter flow to be reversed. After a minute the Warp Engines were heating up and threatening to explode just at that minute the creature managed to escape. 2274 The USS Discovery in 2274 discovered an ancient civilization, which had once lived in a huge asteroid on the Out Rim outside the Federation. It was a myth that people who once lived in the asteroid had made great technological advances before their existence disappeared. While in orbit around the huge space body the Discovery scanned a living presence now lived in the asteroid as swirls of gas. The crew of the Discovery managed to make contact with the intelligence living inside and they both somehow traded information about the Galaxy. The crew of the Discovery got information about some uncharted parts of the Galaxy including how to make the ships Engines work more efficient. 2275 The Discovery answered the distress call of the . Just a few moments after the Discovery answered the distress call the Tee-Run exploded. The Discovery continued to scan the area on what caused the Tee-Run to explode until they found out that a certain type of scan caught the attention of an alien who destroyed the Tee-Run. Finally the crew of the Discovery found away to destroy the Magnetic Field and the Alien. Commodore Martha Mcbeath found out that her father had been on a transport ship destroyed by Captain T’ong. Mcbeath ordered the Discovery to head straight for the Jeloran Neutral Zone, where it met a convoy of Jeloran ships. After several hours of tension and orders not to attack by their Admiral Flinchman Captain T’ong sent an invasion force over onto the Discovery to try and take her over. Within 2 minutes the Discovery s security team were unable to defeat the Jeloran invasion force so Lieutenant commander Robert decompressed all the decks that the Jelorans where on that included decks 17-20. Mcbeath who was still full of revenge over her fathers death ordered the Discovery to attack and destroy the Jeloran convoy. Taken by surprise the Discovery destroyed the 7 out of 8 ships of the convoy. The ship that managed to survive was commanded Captain T’ong who managed to overload the Discovery’s phasers by changing the modulation of his shields. After several minutes of fighting the Discovery managed to disable T’ongs battleship. After the battleship was adrift Mcbeath went over to the weapons station and fired a torpedo at the battleship and it exploded, T’ong however managed to escape using an escape pod. The Discovery had visited over 100 worlds and over 150 Nebula's. Out of the 100 worlds 50 were unpopulated, 25 were pre-warp or pre-industrial. And out of the 25 worlds which had Warp Capabilities, 10 worlds were discussing joining the Federation. 2276 The Discovery made contact with a new species known as the Tholians. They vapourised Commodore Mcbeath and questioned her in front of a trial for invading Tholian Space. Meanwhile Robert and Dr Reen attempted to get Mcbeath back using the Transporter but were in successful, while Lieutenant Ried had phasers locked onto the Tholian ship. Just as tensions were high Mcbeath was released. The had finished doing a survey of an uncharted sector of space with the USS Discovery. They returned to Federation space and docked at Space Station 4 for some supplies. Commodore Black and Commodore Mcbeath were going to beam over to the Space Station to have dinner together when the station’s power generators overloaded and exploded. The Copernicus was about to get out of the path of the shock-wave when the explosion hit the ship as well. The extreme explosion was so intense that the Copernicus broke up and exploded killing everyone onboard. The Discovery managed to get out of the full impact of the explosion area but was hit by the shock wave, which severely crippled the ship. The Discovery investigated what made the Space Station explode killing everyone on the Station and destroying the Copernicus. They found out that it was a Jeloran Computer Virus that made the Space Station’s generators overload but was in fact transmitted by the Folians to try and begin a full scale war between the Federation and the Jelorans. By 2276 Commodore Mcbeath was put in charge of all new Discoveries concerning mapping Nebula's and talking with new World's. 2277 The USS Discovery was waiting in space when a Sub-Space tear forms, so therefore the Discovery decided to scan the area by launching a prob but the prob comes back out of the Tear but in a slightly different configuration. So they launch another prob but this time the Discovery is pulled into the Sub-Space Tear. They then see the what looks like a mirror Discovery. The fires upon the USS Discovery, luckily the USS Discovery managed to disable the ISS Discovery. They realized their situation and attempt to close the Tear just when Mirror Jeloran ships enter Tear and attack both vessels. The ISS Discovery is soon destroyed. The crew of the USS Discovery realized that this has all happened before and that this isn’t just a normal Sub-Space Tear but also when inside the Tear you go back in time 2 hours. The Discovery finally destroys the Tear and from the Discovery outside the Tear it appears to be an unexplained explosion. The Discovery was appointed Flagship of the fleet. All the Federation Outposts along the Jeloran border were totally destroyed. The Discovery was ordered to investigate where it found high concentrations of Tetryon Particles in the area. So the Discovery fired a probe to collect more information but the probe bounced off something invisible, and after exploding some hydrogen found out that it was a newly developed Jeloran Battleship. The Battleship decloaked the Discovery scanned it and found it to be about 2x their size, with 4 photon launchers. After being scanned the Battleship recloaked and left the area. Several days later the Discovery was confronted by the Battleship again where it was commanded by the now Colonel T’ong who wanted to take over the Federation by destroying Earth. However the Discovery stopped the Battleship in its tracks and attacked it, and within a few minutes the Discovery’s engines were disabled. Fortunately the Tholians who were intentionally going to destroy the Discovery as they thought that Mcbeath ordered the Destruction of their outposts. As T’ong was in the same room as Mcbeath they were both trialled and it was found out that T’ong destroyed the outposts. So as punishment the Tholians destroyed the Battleship instead and finally killing Colonel T’ong. Final Mission The USS Discovery’s Final Mission was in 2289 not long after being attacked by the Folians. Damage control teams were attempting to repair the ship when it was hit by a Quantum Filament. Plasma conduits burst and fires swept the entire ship. Finally the ship was under way again to Starbase 360 when Lt. Cmdr. Thomson detected a strange kind of Warp distortion heading straight for the Discovery. Commodore Martha Mcbeath was not pleased until they found out that the Warp distortion was the Warp Field caused by the prototype . They escorted the Discovery back to Earth at Starbase 1, where the Discovery was decommissioned and Martha Mcbeath was promoted up to the rank of Admiral. Mcbeath soon finds out that there is some disturbances happening within the Jeloran Neutral Zone. After persuasion Fleet admiral Flinchman allowed the Discovery as its last mission to investigate whats going on. The Discovery leaves Starbase with a skeleton crew onboard. After several hours of traveling the Discovery arrived at the Jeloran Neutral Zone when she was ordered to turn round as there was a peace treaty between the Jelorans and Federation. Mcbeath was convinced that their was something going on inside so she ordered everyone except her senior staff to leave the Discovery and beamed them down on an Outpost. Soon after the Discovery entered the Neutral Zone it was intercepted by the and ordered to return back to Starbase 1. Mcbeath refuses so Captain Stobbs follows out his second set of orders and fires upon the Discovery. The Discovery manages to defeat the Excalibur and heads further into the Neutral Zone where it finds the prototype Antimatter Weapon developed by Jeloran Intelligence. A Battle begins and soon Mcbeath sets the Discovery at Autopilot towards the weapon while Mcbeath gets off the Discovery. The Discovery collides with the Weapon where it is destroyed with the Weapon. Crew Manifest *'Command' **Commanding Officer: Commodore Martha Mcbeath **Executive Officer: Captain Tom Smith **2nd Officer: Commander Lucy Wright *'Main Officers & Deputies' **Chief Medical Officer: Lt. Cmdr./Dr Reen **Chief Engineering Officer: Lieutenant Commander Robert **Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Thomson **Chief Communications Officer: Commander Lucy Wright **Chief Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Ried D Category:Federation starships Category:Nebulas class starships